


"Mi hai comprato... dei confetti."

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sports, Summer Camp, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: { durante il campo estivo a Tokyo, seconda stagione dell'anime }Durante gli allenamenti, Noya si fa male e Asahi decide di portarlo in infermeria.Dal testo:Asahi gli alzò il mento, costringendo il ragazzino a guardarlo negli occhi. - Però? -- Ho un po' di paura, tutto qui. - Noya poggiò la fronte contro il petto di Asahi, il quale gli accarezzò il collo all'attaccatura dei capelli. La situazione era totalmente al contrario. Noya, che di solito fra i due era quello sicuro, pieno di energie, che mai si tirava indietro davanti a una situazione difficile, era adesso quello spaventato; e invece lui, che aveva paura della sua stessa ombra, era deciso su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse la loro relazione.





	"Mi hai comprato... dei confetti."

Noya si gettò, salvando la palla con il suo piccolo pugno, e Asahi gli disse: - Nice cover! -  
Gli sorrise, ma Noya non lo vide perché era ancora in ginocchio.  
\- Yuu? - Asahi l'aveva sempre chiamato Noya di fronte agli altri, solo in situazioni più "private" usava il suo nome; ma in quel momento era preoccupato. Noya si rialzava subito, ogni volta che cadeva. Tutti si fermarono, girati verso il piccolo libero, che si teneva un ginocchio stretto fra le dita, il viso distorto in un'espressione sofferente. Asahi gli fu accanto in un secondo.  
\- Che è successo? -  
\- Credo di essere caduto male. -  
\- Togli le mani. - Asahi stava usando un tono molto dolce, ma sentiva chiaramente i crampi allo stomaco. Se Noya si era fatto male in modo serio, sarebbe stato un bel problema.  
Noya si convinse a spostare le mani, e lo spettacolo non fu molto bello: la ginocchiera si era strappata, probabilmente erano troppo vecchie, e il ginocchio del ragazzino stava sanguinando. Asahi dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo (nascosto) coraggio per non scappare via a gambe levate. Odiava il sangue. - Reggiti a me. -  
Noya gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, e Asahi lo tenne stretto a sé, in modo che non potesse cadere. Saltellava un po', ma gli sembrò abbastanza stabile.  
\- Scusate l'interruzione. - Asahi si rivolse a Kuroo, il capitano della Nekoma, che rispose: - Porta il libero in infermeria, che vogliamo rivederlo in campo al più presto. -  
Asahi rispose con un sorriso imbarazzato e uscì dalla palestra insieme a Noya, che era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo. - Ti fa parecchio male? -  
Noya scosse la testa.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va? -  
Noya si fermò, costringendo Asahi a fare altrettanto. - Mi hai chiamato per nome, prima. -  
Asahi sospirò. Sapeva che quel piccolo gesto non sarebbe passato inosservato. - Scusa. Mi sono preoccupato. -  
\- Non devi farlo, Asahi. Non davanti agli altri. Non l'avresti mai fatto, prima, quando per te ero solo uno studente più piccolo. Quindi non farlo ora. - si strinse di più a lui. Gli faceva male, quella situazione. Era così per entrambi.  
\- Ma le cose sono cambiate. - Asahi riprese a camminare, e Noya tornò a saltellare.  
\- Aspetta, voglio finire questo discorso. - Noya si fermò di nuovo, ma Asahi lo prese in braccio. - Asahi! Che cazzo fai? -  
\- Lo finiamo dopo, il discorso. Adesso devi curarti il ginocchio. -  
Una volta in infermeria, si presero cura del piccolo libero. Non era niente di grave, ma aveva preso la botta come se fosse stato senza ginocchiera, quindi il colpo era stato forte. Applicarono una garza per fermargli la perdita di sangue, e gli proibirono di giocare senza ginocchiere.  
Una volta fuori, si sedettero per terra, all'ombra. Era una giornata calda, come lo erano sempre state da quando erano arrivati.  
\- Lo so che le cose sono cambiate. - Noya gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba, carezzandolo come se avesse paura che Asahi potesse farsi male, o spezzarsi da un momento all'altro. Il che non avrebbe stupito nessuno: Asahi era alto, ma fra i due era il più fragile. - E voglio che continuino a essere come sono ora. -  
Asahi gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo strinse a sé, con la dolcezza di chi sa di starsi innamorando passo dopo passo, un poco alla volta.  
\- Credi sarebbe una notizia tanto sconvolgente per tutti? -  
Noya scrollò le spalle. - No, in realtà penso che un paio di persone l'abbiano capito, però... -  
Asahi gli alzò il mento, costringendo il ragazzino a guardarlo negli occhi. - Però? -  
\- Ho un po' di paura, tutto qui. - Noya poggiò la fronte contro il petto di Asahi, il quale gli accarezzò il collo all'attaccatura dei capelli. La situazione era totalmente al contrario. Noya, che di solito fra i due era quello sicuro, pieno di energie, che mai si tirava indietro davanti a una situazione difficile, era adesso quello spaventato; e invece lui, che aveva paura della sua stessa ombra, era deciso su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse la loro relazione.  
\- Yuu, qualche mese fa mi hai aiutato a tirare fuori i miei sentimenti per te, e oggi sono grato che tu l'abbia fatto, perché da solo non ce l'avrei fatta. - intrecciò le dita a quelle del piccolo libero. - Qualsiasi cosa accada, saremo insieme. Mi hai dato coraggio, Yuu, non riprendertelo. - Asahi posò le labbra sulle sue, tentando di rassicurarlo come meglio poteva. Noya rispose al bacio, stringendosi al compagno. - Grazie, Asahi. -  
Disse solo quello, Noya, perché non c'era bisogno di dirsi altro. Ormai avevano imparato a comunicare tramite sguardi e gesti: Asahi capì che il suo compagno non avrebbe più avuto paura, o comunque di meno; Noya invece fu felice di scoprire che non doveva essere più coraggioso per tutti e due, ma che adesso anche Asahi si sarebbe impegnato nella sua parte, o almeno ci avrebbe provato con tutte le sue energie, e questo lo apprezzava più di ogni altra cosa.  
-Ah, Asahi... Avresti delle ginocchiere da prestarmi? -  
Asahi percepì una leggera punta di imbarazzo in quella domanda; non era sicuro, magari se l'era immaginato, eppure fu quella la sensazione che ebbe, a primo impatto. Ci pensò un attimo e rispose: - Stasera controllo e ti faccio sapere. Penso di sì. Comunque oggi non giochi, riposati. -  
Noya arricciò appena il naso in una smorfia buffa, l'idea di rimanere fermo a guardare gli altri non gli piaceva molto, ma sapeva che fosse la scelta migliore. Asahi rise, e quel suono si diffuse in tutto l'ambiente: la sua risata era forte, sincera. Costrinse Noya a girarsi verso di lui, attirandolo dai fianchi, per poi baciarlo di nuovo. Fu un bacio intenso, le loro labbra non davano segni di volersi separare, e tantomeno i loro corpi, che si avvicinavano l'uno all'altro sempre di più, come una calamita con il metallo.  
\- Asahi... -  
Quando Noya pronunciava il suo nome in quel modo, lo faceva impazzire. Ne voleva di più, di più, ancora di più. Sentire la voce di Noya, le sue dita fra i capelli, le sue labbra sul collo, il suo respiro sulla pelle. Asahi aveva, come ogni volta, il terrore di fargli male. Era già ricoperto da abbastanza lividi di suo, non era il caso che gliene facesse altri; eppure quella smania di stringerlo a sé, di volerlo più vicino, quasi come se, se si fossero separati, Asahi avrebbe smesso di respirare, diventava più forte ogni minuto che passavano insieme. Asahi portò le mani sotto la maglia di Noya, carezzandogli i fianchi con la punta delle dita. Sentì la pelle del ragazzino farsi ruvida, i brividi dell'eccitazione lo percorrevano.  
\- Non possiamo qui... Asahi... -  
Lo sapeva, ma lo voleva così tanto. Si costrinse a fermarsi, emettendo un piccolo sospiro alla fine.  
\- Lo so, scusa. Mi sono lasciato trasportare. -  
Noya scosse la testa, divertito. - Nah. È okay. - aveva le guance rosse, e questo lo rendeva solo più bello agli occhi di Asahi, che sorrisero con lui.  
\- Torniamo in palestra? - Asahi non ne aveva alcuna voglia, ma doveva allenarsi, come tutti gli altri. Aiutò il ragazzino a rimettersi in piedi, e quello gli rifilò un pugno sulla spalla.  
\- Farò il tifo per te dalla panchina. - Noya lo prese in giro, e Asahi fu felice di notare che adesso zoppicava solo un po'.

                                                                                                                ***

  
\- Ti ho comprato delle ginocchiere. -  
Noya, con fare un po' diffidente, osservò quello che aveva in mano: Asahi aveva deciso di regalargli un paio di ginocchiere nuove, che erano le sole che aveva trovato nell'unico negozio sportivo aperto di sabato.  
\- Mi hai comprato... dei confetti. - rispose, ridendo, ma mantenendo quell'espressione poco fiduciosa.  
\- Eh, ammetto che siano un po' strane. Non possono essere così male, provale! -  
Noya stava tentando di trattenere le risate, Asahi era stato così carino, non poteva dirgli di no. Infilò le ginocchiere e ringraziò di non avere uno specchio, gli bastò sentire Tsukushima dirgli: - Sembri proprio una bella principessa.-  
\- Ah? Che hai detto? Ripetilo se hai coraggio! - stava già andando a dare una lezione a quel primino, quando sentì le braccia di Asahi trattenerlo.  
\- Lascialo perdere. Almeno puoi giocare. -  
Noya sbuffò, ma annuì. Le loro dita si sfiorarono, un movimento veloce, che nessuno notò, mentre si dirigevano alla palestra per una nuova giornata di allenamenti.  
  
Le ginocchiere rosa di Noya sarebbero state fra le storie ridicole più raccontate degli anni successivi, scatenando sempre delle grandi risate, ma Noya non le buttò mai. Gli ricordarono sempre della magnifica persona che aveva avuto la fortuna di avere al suo fianco.


End file.
